


More

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace, Implied Piper McLean/Annabeth Chase, M/M, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Past Jason Grace/Percy Jackson - Freeform, Past Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a freshman in Percy's class that one day, surely is going to make Percy lose his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Percy falls forward face-down on Piper’s bed, she doesn’t even look up from her novel. It’s a habit she must have picked up from Annabeth, because no matter how many distressed noises Percy makes, Piper is entirely unbothered until she reaches the bottom of the page. Then, thankfully, she makes a fold in the page – a habit that Percy is sure drives Annabeth insane – and closes the book to look down at Percy.

“What did you do?” She asks, amused smile curling the corners of her lips upward. If most times it didn’t end up being the truth, Percy might be offended that Piper’s first guesses always have something to do with him fucking things up.

“Remember that first year I told you about?” Piper rolls her eyes before Percy even gets to the point, but nevertheless gestures for him to go on. He turns onto his side, stupid smile on his face, and props himself up on one arm.

“He’s… he’s going to be the end of me Pipes.” It doesn’t sound quite as exasperated as Percy had meant for it to come out. Instead, he mostly sounds like a love-struck teenager. “Today, he was wearing this huge sweater. I mean  _in September_? It’s not even cold yet.” Piper makes a gesture with her hand as if to say: get to the point. Percy huffs a laugh.

“It gave him paws, Piper. Sweater paws! Why does he have to do this to me? I can’t handle this kind of cute.” When Percy tries to mimic it by flopping his arms around, all it does is make him look terribly ridiculous (given that he is wearing a t-shirt) and almost sends him falling off the bed.  Piper clearly tries to hold back a laugh and shakes her head.

“I don’t get why you haven’t made a move on him yet instead of whining to me every second day.” She crosses her arms over her chest, the book forgotten on the covers next to her. “You normally don’t have any problems seducing someone.”

Percy winces, that’s still a sensitive topic between them. They are past it, officially so, but Percy is quite sure that Piper won’t ever let him live it down that he slept with her boyfriend when they still were together. Granted, Percy didn’t know Piper was seeing the guy, but even now he still feels shitty for what had happened last year.

“I don’t know  _how_.” He whines eventually, flopping down again and burying his face in the sheets. His voice is muffled, but that sure doesn’t stop him from speaking. “I mean, what do I  _do_? I don’t want into his pants, Piper, I want into his heart.” And wow, even for Percy that line is painfully cheesy. Piper visibly cringes, then laughs when Percy pouts at her reaction.

Getting into someone’s pants is easy, always has been for Percy because in the end, there’s not much to lose… but with Nico, things are different. Percy isn’t going to risk his romantic chances just because Nico gives him a crisis at least once a week – the reason being mostly Nico’s ridiculously tight jeans and his overall, irresistible cuteness. Percy is reluctant to admit it, but he does imagine kissing him a lot… It’s been a while since Percy had it that bad for anyone.

Piper gives him a look when she realises he isn’t actually listening to her and Percy smiles apologetically. He knows he can be a handful sometimes and maybe, it’s a bit strange to ask the new girlfriend of his ex for love life advice (especially after that incident a year ago) but Percy likes Piper and he trusts her and she always has been good with this kind of stuff.

“Just get over it and ask him out for coffee, Percy.” Piper repeats, exasperation now clear in her voice. Her smile is fond, but Percy knows he probably shouldn’t push it. “I bet by now even your professor has noticed you’re carrying a torch for him.”

* * *

 

“No.”

Percy stares, blinks, and then blushes in embarrassment. Nico looks completely disinterested and Percy regrets even having walked up to him. This morning, Percy actually tried making himself presentable, brushing his always mussed hair, all to walk up to Nico after class, ask him out and get the simplest, yet worst answer in response.

Of course it couldn’t have been as easy as that, Percy already wants to scold himself for being hopeful too soon. Things have never been that simple before, Percy doesn’t know what made him thing they would be now and with his luck, he fell for a straight guy again anyway.

Nevertheless, Percy waits until Nico stuffs the last of his books into his back. He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, trying to think of something to say that might make things better, but all Nico does as soon as he’s ready to go is look up at Percy like he’s trying to say ‘ _What are you still doing here?’_

“The coffee on campus is terrible.” Nico’s expression doesn’t waver and maybe it’s more a perfected resting poker-face than a lack of interest that makes Nico stare at Percy like he doesn’t know what to do with him. “Invite me to see a movie instead and I’ll think about it.”

When relief washes over Percy’s features, it almost looks like Nico is holding back a smile - almost.

“Yeah? Great! I love movies. I can give you my number and we can… set up a date?” Percy bites his lower lip and meets Nico’s eyes with the shyest smile he can manage. While he manage to keep the hopefulness out of his voice, he sure as hell tries to sell himself as good as possible. This time, Nico’s lips really do twitch a little.

* * *

 

Nico texts Percy even before he has reached his apartment building. When the mobile buzzes in his pants, Percy heart skips a beat. He so excited to see if it is in fact Nico that he almost drops his mobile twice.

_Sorry if I was rude. You surprised me. – Nico_

A goofy grin spreads on Percy’s face and he adjusts the strap of his backpack over his shoulder. Without looking where he’s walking, Percy quickly saves Nico’s number before texting him back.

**sorry about that, I was kind of nervous.**

The walk to his dorm isn’t far and at the very least, it distracts Percy from staring at the screen of his mobile and waiting for it to light up with an incoming message. No wonder Piper keeps teasing him, he’s really acting like an idiot. Nico’s answer comes quickly, maybe because Percy hasn’t bothered waiting before sending his own reply before.

_so… are you sure about asking me out?_

**yeah. been meaning to for a while.**

_hm. there’s a party in my block tonight, want to go? no need to wait for a movie_

Percy bites his lip, considering while he unlocks the main door. It’s just a party, maybe easier to get closer than during a movie in a dark cinema with a thousand expectations Percy isn’t sure Nico wants him to meet. That and parties offer the perfect excuse to stand a little closer for talking, or to go somewhere private to escape the noise.

**sure. text me where and when to pick you up?**

* * *

 

“I thought you didn’t want into his pants?” Piper asks and cocks her head to the side, shaking it when Percy shows her the shirt he just picked off a hanger. She points for Percy to take one out on the far left, then nods approvingly when he holds it to his chest.

“I don’t. I mean, it would be added bonus, but you know.” Percy shrugs and turns away from the mirror to look at Piper again, sitting with her arms crossed over her chest and her back against the headboard on Percy’s bed. . For once, it’s her visiting him and not the other way around… then again he bribed her with a promise of video games before he left to pick Nico up.

“I’d rather wait with the sex actually, or it ends up being just about that.”

Piper hums her agreement like she could share one or two experiences of her own about that, but Percy decides it’s better if he doesn’t ask.

“I’m just saying, you usually invite people to parties when you want to get it on with them. I mean, that’s what I do.” Percy raises an eyebrow at Piper’s comment, not sure if it was just a bad choice of words or if she meant it like she made it sound. He doesn’t understand the dynamics of hers and Annabeth’s relationship, and frankly Percy isn’t sure if he wants to. As long as it works for the two of them, it’s none of his business anyway.

“Nico invited me, actually.” Percy admits and when Piper gives him a look instead of a verbal answer, a faint blush tints his cheeks pink. Percy’s not sure whether, according to Piper’s logic, it still means Nico wants nothing but to sleep with him, but once the thought enters his mind it’s hard to get it out again. It’s not like Percy has never considered the possibility before after all.

* * *

 

Thanks to Piper’s help, Percy feels actually quite good about his looks by the time he reaches Nico’s building. Nico texted him the number earlier, as well as the time, but Percy still ends up being a little earlier. He lingers in the corridor, walking way slower than anyone can defend as being reasonable.

It doesn’t quite work out like Percy planned though, because when he’s about halfway down the corridor, the door he had suspected to be Nico’s opens and a tall blond guy steps out. Percy swallows, recognizing the face even from this far away… just his kind of luck.

“Percy.” Jason smiles at him sheepishly when he spots him and Percy thinks of a possible excuse to get out of the conversation undoubtedly coming now.

“Jason, hey. How’s it going,...man?” He tries for casual, which pretty much just makes him sound lame. Jason doesn’t seem to mind though, he grins and leans against the wall in front of Percy, effectively blocking him from just sneaking away.

“Pretty good, I guess.” Jason shoves his hands deep into his pockets when he talks, then draws his lip between his teeth in the way Percy remembers having made him weak last year. “You… uh, are you going to this party tonight?”

Of course, Jason has to be  _blushing_  then, just like a schoolboy talking to his crush. Percy decides he’d rather not think about how much truth there is to it.

“I’m going with Nico, actually.” As if on cue, Nico’s door opens again. Percy only catches a glimpse of him past Jason’s broad frame – pale shoulders and a hickey at the base of his neck that’s not hidden in the slightest by the loose tank top Nico is wearing. Percy has to bite the inside of his cheek to bite back his sudden jealousy. “And I’m supposed to pick him up now. See you around, Jace.”

The nickname slips without meaning to and Percy cringes inwardly when Jason beams at him in response. When Percy manages to squeeze past Jason, it’s only to see Nico looking at them with a hint of amusement on his face.

“Let me guess.” He says quietly, his voice a little rougher than Percy is used to hearing it. “You two had a thing?”

* * *

 

The party isn’t big, but the rooms small and therefore still quite crowded. Nico is more at ease than Percy has ever seen him in class, and in a way Percy finds himself enjoying to get to know that side of Nico. They talk – in corners or sitting on the backrest of a sofa, wherever they find a space big and quiet enough, really. Percy learns about all the things he could only guess so far, and he isn’t shy to answer any of the questions Nico has for him.

They drink together, Nico more so than Percy, and as the night goes on, they dance. Piper is right, normally this would be the perfect setting to get Nico to come home with him at the end of it. The people sway around them, forcing them closer together, but Nico doesn’t seem to mind at all. He winds his arms around Percy’s neck, speaks and laughs right into Percy’s skin and sends shivers all the way down Percy’s spine.

“How come…” Nico starts, then giggles and Percy can feel Nico’s tongue against his jaw when Nico licks his lips. “How come you ask me out when you can have someone like Jason in your bed instead?”

Percy isn’t sure how to answer that. His arms rest lightly on the small of Nico’s back and his head feels a little dizzy – whether it’s Nico or the alcohol having this effect on him, Percy doesn’t know.

“I…” Percy trails off when Nico suddenly presses closer to him, shell-shocked until he realises Nico just made room for someone to pass through the crowd behind them. Nevertheless, Nico doesn’t back away again, and Percy finds it hard to breathe. “I don’t want Jason in my bed.”

“Not your type?” Shaking his head, Percy huffs a small laugh at that question. Jason is  _definitely_  his type, which maybe has always been part of the problem. He used to be so ridiculously attracted to the man that a year ago, he didn’t pause to think that he might not be the only one.

“Long story. I asked you out because I wanted you since you first walked into our lecture hall.” With his thoughts foggy, Percy doesn’t realise that maybe, he is in fact coming on a little strong. But Nico doesn’t seem to mind, he’s looking up at Percy with red-bitten lips like he’s set on driving the last bit of sense out of Percy’s head tonight.

“You can have me.” All of a sudden, Nico’s closer again. Percy feels Nico’s soft lips press to the curve of jaw, feels Nico’s fingers play and tug at the hair at the back of his neck. If there was any doubt as to what Nico wanted, it was gone as soon as Nico rolled their hips together and let Percy feel him through their jeans. The change in Nico’s behaviour shouldn’t have taken Percy by surprise, but for a few moments, he i too stunned to react nevertheless.

 _I’m just saying, you usually invite people to parties when you want to get it on with them._ Piper’s words ring in Percy’s ears along with the loud thump of his heartbeat. One of Nico’s hands has found its way under Percy’s shirt and his lips are still busy pressing very insistent kisses everywhere – this time down Percy’s neck.

“My room’s right here. Come with me, Percy.” Nico giggles again, his words slur just a bit. Percy remembers the hickey, remembers Jason coming out of Nico’s room earlier and can’t help but wonder of Nico has a routine of seducing guys into sleeping with him on the first date. Or without any date at all. “I know you want to, I can feel it.”

As if he’s trying to prove a point, Nico presses a little closer and Percy  _knows_  Nico can feel the bulge in his jeans. And Nico is right, Percy wants, wants more than he cares to admit, so when Nico takes his hand and starts pulling him back to the doors, Percy doesn’t resist.

* * *

 

Percy wakes up the next morning with a pounding headache and fully clothed in a bed that is definitely not his own. He slowly squints his eyes open, trying to turn on his back only to realise someone is curled up to him and holding him in place.

“Nico?” Percy murmurs, too tired to open his eyes completely and see for himself. He gets a tired hum and a kiss to his throat in response,  _thank god_. At least last night didn’t end in the bed of someone he really would rather avoid.

“Did you change your mind?” Nico’s voice is thick with sleep and Percy has absolutely no idea what he’s talking about. When after another moment, Percy does manage to open his eyes, Nico has already raised his head off the crook of Percy’s neck to look up at him with an equally tired smile.

“What?” Percy says, making Nico smile and shake his head. It’s a good look on him, Percy decides he wouldn’t mind seeing a lot more of that.

“About having sex with me, idiot.” When still no awareness shows on Percy’s face, Nico huffs a laugh that sounds a little disbelieving. Percy is too tired to think, maybe if he tried, he would remember, but it’s decidedly too early for that. “You went all noble on me tonight and said you didn’t want to sleep with me on our  _first date_  while we’re both drunk.”

In all fairness, it does sound like something Percy would say. And the fact that they are both still dressed makes much more sense as well now. Percy sighs, unsure what had happened on the way from the party to Nico’s bed that changed his mind, but right now, he finds he’s actually quite grateful for it.

“Because I wanted more than a night of drunken sex and then never speaking again.” Percy replies flatly, maybe because there’s still enough alcohol left in his blood that he doesn’t care about being subtle. That or the fact that Nico let him stay even though they didn’t want the same last night. “And no, I didn’t change my mind about that.” Percy adds. “Tempting, though.”

He admits the last thing with a small, crooked smile and cocking his head to one side to get a better look at Nico.

Nico is quiet for a while, looking at Percy like he’s trying to figure out a puzzle, then, much to Percy’s surprise, he nods. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay, I’ll let you have your date. But if you can’t resist me next time, don’t you dare blame it on me.”

* * *

 

Their first kiss tastes of chocolate and the cold air of harsh November days. Nico’s cheeks are red and frosty under Percy’s fingers; he took off his gloves to warm them between his palms and suddenly they were too close for Percy to find it in himself to pull back anymore.  
Nico sucks in a sharp breath and Percy hesitates, allowing Nico to decide whether or not he wants to close the distance between them. Percy licks his lips, chapped from the cold, and finally Nico moves forward, meeting them with his own. Immediately, Percy’s eyes flutter closed.

Percy cradles Nico’s face, the tips of his fingers dipping under Nico’s wool hat when Nico parts his lips. He can still taste the hot chocolate they shared on Nico’s lips, and soon enough Nico’s fingers fist into the front of Percy’s jacket to pull him closer.

Percy forgets why he waited so long when this is what he could have had all along.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned I would add some smut, didn't I?   
> Well, here we go :p

“I’ve seen this movie before, you know.” Nico murmurs quietly, tilting his head up and pressing a kiss to Percy’s jaw to get his attention. Percy stifles a yawn; he hadn’t been watching as much as enjoying the way Nico’s warmth seeped into his side and petting Nico’s hair absentmindedly.

“You have?” Percy turns his head to Nico, not objecting when the other boy leans up a little more to steal a kiss… and then another. Nico hums against Percy’s lips and something tells him it’s all the answer he’s going to get. The movie plays on in the background when Percy lets himself be distracted by Nico’s kisses, growing more demanding and insistent with every second passing until eventually, Percy has to push Nico back a little to get a chance to breathe again.

“Turn it off.” Nico whispers quietly, opening his eyes slowly and licking his lips before he meets Percy’s gaze again. When Percy does as he is told, Nico winds his arms around Percy’s neck a little tighter and without any further warning, climbs into Percy’s lap. “Is that okay?”

Finding himself at a lack for words, Percy only nods. His hands are resting on either side of Nico’s waist, so he makes use of their position now to tug Nico closer.

“What about this?” Nico whispers next before stroking a hand down from Percy’s neck over his chest and leaning in to press a few soft kisses along Percy’s throat, raising goosebumps in his wake.

“Nico…” The name comes out as a moan, much to Nico’s pleasure if the self-assured smile on his lips is anything to go by. Percy can’t help but smile too, even though his look is fond rather than smug. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

Nico laughs quietly, his cheeks turning red when he averts his eyes a little.

“Depends.” He purrs, playing with the necklace Percy is always wearing, turning the beads over between his fingers. “Is it working?”

Percy remembers their kiss outside the dorms, and the many smaller ones that followed it, the way lust had flared up inside him even stronger than in the night he had denied Nico what he wanted. Percy can feel it now too, the way desire is burning right under his skin. Of course, Nico’s teasing is working.

“Maybe.” Percy murmurs in reply, unable to help his grin. “Come to bed with me and find out.”

In the end, it’s Nico who’s leading Percy to the bed and not the other way around, both of Percy’s hands in Nico’s until Nico hits the edge of the bed with his legs. They stand close, Nico lets go of Percy’s hands in favour of dancing his fingers up Percy’s arms.

"I've waited for this a long time." Nico chuckles and blushes like he’s admitting to an old crush. When he cards his palms up Percy’s chest, the touch is a little more hesitant than before. "Can I take your shirt off?"

Percy can't help his smile. This is new, in a way. The last time he went this slow with anyone, he was in high school and exchanged his first clumsy kisses in the basement to the muffled sounds of a party.

"Yeah.”  Percy grins and Nico huffs a laugh, tugging idly at the fabric of Percy’s shirt. “If I can take yours off too?"

"We're not sixteen, Percy. Can't we just do it?" Nico licks his lips, unsure whether or not he should have said what he said, but Percy doesn’t mind. Nico has let Percy take things as slow as he pleased so far, they’ve done their waiting. Instead of saying anything in response, he grabs the collar of his own shirt and pulls it over his head, watching when Nico does the same.

"Better?"

Percy doesn't get a response, Nico traces the lines of Percy’s shoulder, his collarbones and then down his chest. The touch is light, exploring and teasing until eventually Nico nods and moves closer. Kisses follow the paths Nico’s fingers took seconds before until Percy stops Nico with one hand cupping his cheek.

This time, Percy has to lean down to connect their lips. His thumb strokes over Nico’s cheekbone before his hand shifts to settle at the back of Nico’s neck to pull Nico closer. Percy’s free hand spans Nico’s waist, keeping Nico from losing his balance even when Percy presses their chests together. It’s Nico who deepens their kiss, as careful and slow as every touch has been leading up to it.

When they part, Percy nudges Nico lightly and Nico lets himself fall easily, scooting back on the bed as soon as Percy follows. With his hair fanning out on the pillows, his lips parted and pink from kissing and his eyelids heavy, Nico looks absolutely irresistible. He spreads his legs when Percy crawls over him, allowing them to fit closer together.

“You’re beautiful.” Percy speaks without thinking, the words out before he realises he has opened his mouth at all. Nico makes a small sound Percy isn’t sure how to take, so he follows his words up with a kiss right underneath the lobe of Nico’s ear to distract him. Percy moves his lips down Nico’s neck, teeth only ever grazing the skin between lingering kisses, but Nico seems to like it nevertheless. His head falls back, he bares his neck to Percy’s teasing and presses up against Percy’s body above him like he can’t get enough.

Experimentally, Percy rolls his hips, gauging Nico’s reaction. Percy gets a small moan in response along with Nico’s fingers tightening their hold on his arms for a moment.

“Pants. Take them off.” Nico rasps out, and this time it really doesn’t sound much like a question. Percy lips twitch with a smile and he presses another kiss to the curve of Nico’s shoulder before pulling back.

He caresses Nico’s sides with his hands on his way up, holding Nico’s eyes until his gaze flickers lower, over Nico’s chest and finally the waistband of his jeans. Percy makes fast work of the button and the zipper, the need to feel Nico’s skin under his fingers greater than the temptation to tease him. Nico raises his hips off the mattress to make pulling the jeans down his thighs easier for Percy and soon enough, they land discarded on the floor next to the bed.

“Yours too.” Nico has sat up, bare legs bent on either side of Percy and need clear in his gaze. Percy licks his lips, nods, and watches as Nico opens his trousers with quick fingers. When they jam just above Percy’s knees, Nico huffs a laugh and looks up to meet Percy’s eyes. “A little help?”

Percy can’t resist; he kisses Nico again. They tumble back, Percy catching himself on one arm so he doesn’t crush Nico under his weight. Nico wraps both arms around Percy’s neck this time and as soon as Percy has managed kicking off his pants, Nico hooks his legs around Percy’s waist. The feeling of skin on skin makes Percy shiver, almost as much as that of Nico’s erection pressing against his abdomen through Nico’s boxer briefs.

Nico makes a lot of small sounds that make Percy dizzy with wanting, whines and moans and mewls muffled against his lips on Nico’s or lost between their kissing. Nico’s touches are fleeting but insistent, like he’s trying to tug Percy impossibly closer and can never get enough. His nails scratch lightly over Percy’s skin, his hips bucking ever so slightly under Percy’s weight and his legs around Percy’s waist keep them flush together. With every movement, their clothed cocks rub against one another, sending sparks of pleasure up Percy’s spine from the light friction alone.

When Percy breaks away for air – forehead pressed against Nico and chest heaving with every breath he takes – Nico whines and grinds against him harder than before.

“Percy?” Nico tugs on Percy’s hair just enough to get him to meet his gaze. His pupils are blown wide, there is no denying the effect Percy is having on him. “I want you. I need to feel… that I’m yours.” Nico pauses just long enough to lick his lips. “I want to ride you.”

Percy shivers at the words and lets Nico push him up until he’s sitting back on his legs. There had been no doubt in his mind where this was going, but hearing Nico ask for it aloud made anticipation thrum under his skin again.

"Condoms and lube are under the bed, behind you." Percy rasps the words out, but Nico doesn't seem very interested in listening right now. His eyes travel shamelessly over Percy’s body and when he's coming closer, he strokes his hands up Percy’s thighs. With a smirk playing on his lips, Nico crawls up between Percy’s legs. He kisses a path from right above Percy’s navel up to his neck, along the curve of Percy’s shoulder where he bites down. It's not hard enough to hurt, at least not badly so, but Percy realises that he hopes it will leave a mark.

"I want to taste you." Nico purrs and Percy finds himself taken aback by how easily Nico takes control in this. It's careful and gentle, like Nico is guiding Percy to fill both their needs rather than using Percy to get just his own satisfied.

As if he's trying to prove he's being serious, Nico licks over the hollow of Percy’s throat before following the defined lines of Percy’s chest lower. Nico caresses Percy’s pecs, covers them with his hands and squeezes playfully, then he finds Percy’s nipples with his thumbs and teases them underneath the soft pads of his fingers. When they start to harden under Nico’s touch, he traces their shape with his lips, then his tongue and teeth until the skin is red and sensitive.

Nico undresses Percy first, pulling the last piece of clothing down Percy’s thighs after he kissed all the way down to the waistband. For a long moment, Nico just stares at Percy who can't deny feeling vulnerable under Nico’s gaze. The feeling is gone as soon as it came though because Nico’s moving forward again - this time starting his teasing on the inside of Percy’s knee.  

Percy has always been sensitive there. When Nico promptly sucks a hickey to the inside of his thigh, Percy hardly holds back a moan. All Percy can do is draw his lip between his teeth and whimper under his breath whenever Nico's lips brush somewhere over his erection, never quite touching.

He lets himself go, lets Nico push him flat down on the bed and allows his fingers to find Nico’s hair to card through and hold gently. The first thing Percy feels is Nico’s warm breath fanning over his skin, then Nico’s lips pressing the lightest kiss to the base of his cock. Then there’s Nico’s tongue, tracing the line of Percy’s shaft almost experimentally. When Nico’s lips close over the head, Percy stops holding back his moans.

Nico is humming, like he enjoys giving it more than Percy does getting it. Even now he moves slow, tasting, sampling maybe, a promise of more at a later point. Nevertheless, Percy’s eyes flutter closed and his lips part with small, needy moans much like the sounds Nico has made earlier.

Nico chuckles when he pulls off, lips shining wet and his smile mischievous. Percy pushes himself up on his elbows to meet Nico halfway, but even so Nico’s kiss is hesitant like he isn’t sure if Percy will still kiss him after he’s had his mouth on Percy’s cock.

A small frown on his face, Percy shifts to cup Nico’s cheek with one hand and hold him close.

“I can never get enough of this.” he whispers quietly, smiling fondly even when a light blush warms his cheeks at the confession. Nico returns Percy’s smile, his expression much gentler and softer now, and Percy steals another kiss before resting their foreheads together. They stay unmoving for a little while, enjoying the intimacy that comes with the slow pace they have set. Percy’s fingers stroke along Nico’s spine in a feather light touch and when Nico leans into it, Percy takes it as his cue to go on.

“My turn.” He purrs, lips pressed to Nico’s jaw, then moving on to the lobe of Nico’s ear to bite it lightly. There’s no protest when Percy lays Nico down again, only small gasps and moans when Percy takes up his teasing again. Unlike before, Percy takes time now to find Nico’s sensitive spots, discovering that Nico has a weakness for being bitten just on the verge of being painful and that he enjoys it when Percy traces the outlines of his bones with gentle fingers.

“Can I take this off?” Percy hasn’t noticed how rough his voice has gotten until he speaks again, his fingers already hooked into the waistband of Nico’s boxer briefs when he looks up to meet Nico’s eyes. Percy gets a nod and Nico biting his lips in anticipation, lifting his hips off the mattress like he has before to aid Percy again.

Percy has never prided himself on being patient, but looking at Nico spread out naked and flushed in front of him makes going slow so much easier and worth the restraint.

“Do you still…” Percy starts, licking his lips and forcing himself to look at Nico’s eyes. “Do you still want to go all the way?”

Nico huffs a laugh, obviously thinking it’s ridiculous Percy asks again, but then his face softens and he nods, spreading his legs a little like he’s trying to show that he means it. Percy breathes slowly, leaning over Nico and the edge of the bed to grab the lube and a condom from underneath.

Percy lies down between Nico’s legs, kissing the outline of his hipbones and caressing the inside of Nico’s thighs when Nico hooks his legs over Percy’s shoulders with a cheeky little laugh. They stuff a pillow under Nico’s hips, propping him up for better access and when Nico’s still giggling lightly, Percy gives his cheeks a playful slap that makes him squeak instead.

Having Nico at his mercy like this is tempting, but Percy decides he can keep his teasing for another time. Nevertheless, he starts slow with small kisses pressed to Nico’s heated skin and the lube still untouched to their side. Nico makes the softest sounds of pleasure, Percy finds out when he licks along the length of Nico’s erection. Nico’s legs pull him closer, but Percy doubts Nico’s doing it on purpose, so instead of obliging he goes on licking and kissing at the same slow pace.

Percy only uncaps the lube when he’s teasing the whole of Nico’s cock with his tongue, tasting precum and trying to find out what Nico likes best about this. As it turns out, Nico’s head is rather sensitive. When Percy drags the tip of his tongue along the frenulum just to press it against the slit, Nico gasps and bucks his hips. Percy doesn’t try to hold him back, instead he takes Nico into his mouth and down his throat to distract Nico from the first slick finger circling around his rim.

Nico’s moans are melodic, they only get more drawn out and intense the longer Percy goes on teasing him. He goes from sucking back to licking and kissing, only to take Nico in deep again every time he stretches him open a little more. The balance of pleasure and pain is almost too easy, until Nico starts rolling his hips to push back onto Percy’s fingers as well, chasing more.

“Ready?” Percy asks in a low voice, kissing Nico’s thigh again to keep himself from making Nico come just like this instead. By now, Percy doubts it would take much more.

“Sit back.” Nico rasps, his voice high where Percy’s is low. As soon as Percy does as he is told, Nico follows, climbing into Percy’s lap even though his legs are a little shaky. He takes the condom from Percy’s hands without asking, tearing it open and rolling it over Percy’s cock like he’s too eager to wait for Percy to do it himself.

Nico holds on to Percy’s shoulder with one hand, lets him take care of slicking the condom with lube as well and waits until Percy can steady him with both hands before he moves on. Nico’s nose scrunches up a little when he guides the tip of Percy’s cock to his entrance and he gasps quietly when he pushes himself down.

“I…” Nico’s second hand comes to rest on Percy’s shoulder as well, trusting Percy to hold him up enough. “It’s been a while.” His cheeks heat up, but he doesn’t turn his gaze away from Percy. He seems to be asking, silently, for Percy to let him go slow now too, but he doesn’t seem to doubt Percy will give him the time he needs.

When Nico is all the way down, he lets his forehead rest against Percy’s neck, breathing deeply while he tries to adjust himself to the stretch and the burn that undoubtedly comes along with it. Percy has to close his eyes at the feeling of Nico around him, hot and tight no matter how carefully Percy stretched him before.

Nico finds Percy’s lips with his own before Percy has had a chance to open his eyes again, but Percy doesn’t mind. He smiles against Nico’s lips and parts them when Nico’s tongue coaxes them apart, asking for more. The distraction is more than welcome, Percy suspects it’s why Nico started the kiss in the first place, and he allows Nico to take control over it without second thought.

It’s a while before Nico begins to move, shallow rolls of his hips, eliciting moans from Percy with just the barest hint of friction. Nico breaks the kiss when he really starts to ride Percy, raising himself up on shaky legs and sinking back down just as slowly for the first few times until he really gets into it. Nico moans, hands tight on Percy’s shoulders and his head tilted back just enough that Percy can kiss his neck. He has an arm around Nico’s waist, hand spanning over Nico’s lower back to give him stability in his movements while the other travels to Nico’s front. Percy’s hand is still slightly sticky from before, the remnants from the lube mix with Nico’s precum and make stroking easy. Nico’s eyes fall closed and Percy starts meeting every rise and fall with little thrusts of his own.

They move together, exchanging messy kisses in between, and Percy feels the familiar pooling of pleasure in his guts way too fast. He bites Nico’s shoulder, leaving a little red mark where it will still be hidden by a shirt and tries to blend out the way sparks shoot through him with every time Nico takes him deeper.

Nico mewls, pressing closer to Percy and digging his nails into Percy’s skin like he’s intending to leave marks of his own. When Nico opens his mouth to speak, he moans instead – Percy feels the sound vibrating through him where Nico presses his lips against his neck now.

“Almost there.” Nico finally manages to get out, followed by a desperate whine. Percy hold him tighter, shifting to take most of Nico’s weight and still be able to move. It’s not much; Nico’s legs still tremble lightly, but the new angle makes Nico curse under his breath; Percy must be hitting his prostate now.

Nico cries out when he comes, the sound only slightly muffled against Percy’s skin. He’s tensing and shivering, shooting his release over both himself and Percy.

Percy strokes Nico through his high, so close himself that it doesn’t take him much longer to follow. His eyes pressed shut and both arms holding Nico flush against his chest Percy reaches his climax as well, moaning Nico’s quietly like it’s something precious to be kept away from others’ ears.

When Percy’s breathing slows and he opens his eyes again, Nico hasn’t moved one bit. His arms are still around Percy and his head still pillowed on his shoulder, smiling goofily when Percy meets his eyes.

“Don’t tell me I have to wait this long to get you into my bed as well.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew, I'm not sure what it is about Percy and Nico, but I can never write short fics, let alone short smut when it comes to them.  
> Let me know what you thought down below? :3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> so, there might be additional smut tomorrow, didn't have time to finish that yet.  
> let me know what you thought down below c: <3


End file.
